


Good Vibrations

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (it's a good combination tbh), Blowjobs, F/M, Laundry day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: As they adjust to their life on Pete's World, the Doctor has to figure out the intricacies of human life. There are some things, he learns, that are unexpectedly exciting...like laundry.





	

Domestics, the Doctor had decided long ago, were a double-edged sword. There were brilliant things like banana pancakes and waking up next to Rose and the freedom to shag her silly almost whenever he pleased. However, there were things that weren’t quite as exciting.

 

Despite that, he’d actually done domestic things today. The dishes were done and put away, he’d even vacuumed, and he was on the third load of laundry. He’d even made a game of it- every time he folded a pair of socks, he’d dunk them, basketball-style, into the basket that was sitting atop the washer.

 

It was going brilliantly until his favorite pair of striped socks bounced off the rim and tumbled behind the washer.

 

“Bugger,” he grumbled, shuffling over and leaning over the edge to peer behind the machine. He managed to stick his arm down and had just managed to touch the bundle of fabric when the washer began its agitation cycle.

 

He yelped and jumped away from the washer so quickly that he upended the basket of clean laundry. It went unnoticed, though, because he was staring at the shaking machine like it was a wild animal.

 

_ Bloody hell, _ he thought, running a hand through his hair. _ That almost felt...good. _ It was true. His hips had been pressed up against the washer very...intimately, and had sent some very interesting tingles through him.

 

He re-approached the machine hesitantly and leaned against it once more. This time, his groan was so loud that he slapped his hand over his mouth. This was...this was  _ fantastic! _ He shifted his hips to press himself fully against the washer, trying to accommodate his rapidly-growing erection. The hand that wasn’t currently over his mouth gripped the metal edge of the washer, anchoring himself securely. 

 

He was being shameless, and he knew it. But he couldn’t bring himself to care as the gentle vibrations coaxed him to full hardness. It was a brilliant feeling, and if he was about to make a mess in his pants, what better place than the laundry room?

 

“Ohhh, fuck,” he groaned, giving himself over to the sensation and letting his eyes fall close. 

 

It was this noise that Rose heard as she shut the door to the apartment. She cocked her head, confused. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t heard these noises plenty of times from the Doctor, but they usually came from the vicinity of the bedroom. She crept forward, peeking around the corner to see what he was up to. She didn’t expect the sight that met her eyes.

 

“Doctor?!”

 

He whirled around, his face a mask of horror. 

 

“Rose! You’re home early! I..uh...I was just...getting my socks!” He pointed at the washer, his face blushing scarlet. His jeans were tented obscenely, and Rose couldn’t decide if she should laugh or jump him.

 

Or both.

 

“I see you got a bit distracted there,” she murmured, dropping her bag and sauntering forward. She smirked at his obvious embarrassment. “Why do you think I like doing the laundry?”

 

“Er…” he blinked, nonplussed. “You..do...that?”

 

She gave up and started laughing, leaning against the edge of a shelf for support. “Oh, my Doctor. You never read about the 50’s housewives that did this to relax?” She gestured to his hard-on and winked. “Though they usually got to finish, didn’t they?” She stroked him lightly through his jeans, and he groaned, eyelids fluttering shut. An idea blossomed in her mind, and she grinned wickedly.

 

“Up.” She pushed him back against the washer, which was still on its washing cycle. “How long has it been going?”

 

“Um, couple of minutes? But, why….ohhh” His sentence was cut off when Rose deftly unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside, simultaneously tugging his jeans down to his knees. She jerked her head again, and he caught on, hopping up on the top of the washer. The sensations automatically assaulted him: the cold of the metal against his bum, the vibrations traveling through his body, and quite suddenly, Rose’s lips around him.

 

“Fuck!” He gripped the edge of the washer and tried not to thrust into her mouth. He’d already been embarrassingly close when she caught him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long now. She knew this full well and  grinned against him before swirling her tongue around his tip.

 

She worked him expertly, knowing exactly what he liked and how to drive him crazy. Her hair was down today, and tickled his thighs deliciously as she bobbed her head between his thighs. Soft, mewling noises escaped his lips, and he fought to keep himself under control.

 

That control, however, was lost when Rose swallowed. The delicate muscles of her throat worked against him, and the vibrations coming up from underneath him sent him hurtling over the edge. He came with a hoarse shout, head thrown back and his fingertips scrabbling for purchase against the edge of the washer.

 

She sucked him through his orgasm, fingernails scraping lightly at his bare thighs. When he collapsed, spent, against the back wall, she raised her head. She licked her lips delicately and smiled at him. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so, the washer finished its agitation cycle and began draining. Rose chuckled and stepped forward, secreting herself between his knees and pulling him forward for a kiss.

 

“Decided to take a short day at work and come help you with the chores.” she murmured against his lips. “But this was a lot more fun.”

 

“We’ve got one more load to do after this. It’s your turn next,” he grinned, winking lasciviously 

 

(They did three more loads of laundry that week, regardless of whether the clothes were actually dirty.)

 

(He didn’t get his socks back until a month later, when Rose found them while the Doctor shagged her from behind)

  
  



End file.
